


Beauty and the Beast

by ObliObla



Series: Lucifer Songfics [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Chloe KNOWS, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Smut, Songfic, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliObla/pseuds/ObliObla
Summary: He shone in the moonlight.





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> You're not a stranger to me  
> And you're something to see  
> You don't even know how to please  
> You say a lot, but you're unaware of how to leave
> 
> My darling lives in a world that is not mine  
> An old child misunderstood, out of time  
> Timeless is the creature who is wise  
> And timeless are the prisoners left in disguise
> 
> Oh who is the beauty, who the beast  
> Would you die of grieving when I leave?  
> Two children too blind to see  
> I would fall in your shadow I believe
> 
> My love is a man who's not been tamed  
> Oh my love lives in a world of false pleasure and pain  
> We come from different worlds but we are the same  
> My love, I’ve never doubted your beauty; I’ve changed  
> Or at least I’m trying to change
> 
> Who is the beauty?  
> Where is my beast?  
> There is no beauty  
> Without my beast
> 
> My beauty  
> My beautiful beast
> 
> -Stevie Nicks-

He shone in the moonlight.

Not in the way of cheap paperback romance—his alabaster skin shifting in the rays of shining radiance, and all that—but like he _was_ the light. That phosphorescence—the plasma of hydrogen and helium that roils in the infinite nothingness only to burn up… or out—had come from him, and to him it must return. And he, in return, must explode into fire, or else be blown out like so much candle flame. In the day, she could bury these thoughts in routine, practicality. Her partner was an eccentric, nothing more; hardly stranger than anybody else in Los Angeles, a city where everyone had a weird name and a mysterious origin. But, in the unmasked night, in the sharpness of unfiltered moonlight, streaming ephemerally through the high windows, he was affixed in chiaroscuro: all sharp features and deep shadows.

She was on her side, lying apart from him, across the wide expanse of his bed as she watched him. The mantle of mortality that humans wore—scars, stretch marks, the roughness of time and use—was sublime in its absence; stone was more weathered than he. It could stand for centuries, millennia; _he_ had stood so long that eons should have lost their savor, let alone years, or days. And yet, each second under his attentions would stretch, whether he was making her laugh or bringing her to ecstasy. And in the night—the distractions of ordinary life nothing but a flimsy veil to be ruthlessly torn away—those moments stretched further, to the breaking point, but he’d never let her fall.

His wings splayed out against the sheets, shuddering in the throes of sleep; they caught the light and magnified it, almost blinding in their brilliance. His eyelids fluttered, hand reaching out to her. She’d asked him once what he dreamt, when his limbs shook, a grimace on his otherwise sleep-softened face; he’d averted his gaze, eyes ancient and fathomless.

_Falling, love. I dream of falling._

A cloud drifted over the moon; cast into darkness, he tensed. A soft, pained moan left his lips, coiling around her ears; he snarled, kicking at the fears that twisted around his heart. Raw flesh ignited in the silence, burning against the night. She caught his flayed hand in hers; his skin returned to paleness as he woke with a ragged gasp. She murmured, curling around him.

_It’s ok. You’re ok._

He sat, pulling her blindly into his lap, eyes wild; his wings wrapped instinctively around them. He shook his head, burying his face in her neck, breath coming hot and fast. She stroked her fingers through his hair, down his back, framing the silky feathers between his shoulder blades. He hissed and she tried to pull away, concerned she might be hurting him, but he tightened further around her, pressing his lips into her skin, kissing up her neck. His teeth caught carefully against her ear.

_Please, I need…_

His palms flattened against her back, dragging his heat to her shoulders. She felt him harden against her thigh as she ran her fingers down his ribs. She shifted, capturing his hips under her. He slid his hands against her waist and up to cup her breasts. His unearthly heat seared into her, grounding her even as she felt her soul rise—another Harlequin cliché that was less swell of pleasure than pure transcendence so intense it almost hurt: a faintly flickering flame may wick out to nothing if not held tenderly, but his touch was gentle even as she met his eyes, distilled to the blackness of the void that lay between the stars. She shivered against him, moaning.

_Yes._

Her world spun; he stretched, lithe and potent above her, great wings shielding her from the endlessness of the heavens. Her angel, her devil frozen in that liminal moment; unable to touch her, unable to look away. His teeth cut into his lip hard enough to draw blood, shocking in its color as he soothed the wound with his tongue; there was nothing carnal about his actions, but sensuality infused every motion, captivating her. He blinked, letting unbidden tears fall to her face, mingling with her own. His composure shattered, voice rough, as his head dropped.

_We couldn’t save her._

She caressed his cheek, her fingers trembling. The stone crumbled; he panted with mortal pain, arms shaking with sudden effort as he held himself over her. He was tense, desperate, caught in emotions that were, at once, novel and cruelly familiar. Her Lightbringer, trapped in the darkness that lurked in the corners of her vision, haunting her reflection when she looked in a mirror. She drew upward to kiss him, soothe him, whispering against his lips.

_We couldn’t._

His wrath flared, eyes flashing red; she was lost, suspended in the intensity of his gaze, but she could never be afraid of him. He pressed his forehead against hers, cradling them together while his other hand kept him from crushing her.

_She did not deserve that._

She pulled him down onto her, wrapping her arms around his neck. His face landed in the softness of her shoulder; he nuzzled into her, stubble scraping against her skin. They’d found her, but it’d taken too long. By the time they’d arrived, a girl was dead. A girl was dead, and it was her responsibility, her failure, _her_ shadow. She should have pushed herself more; she should have stopped him. She should have…

_This was not your fault._

He’d withdrawn to stare at her, eyes black again and set in determination and earnestness. They shined in the half-light with such grace, such understanding she could hardly breathe. He shared in her sadness, yes, but rarer still she saw her anger glinting in the depths of his eyes, reflected back in righteous fury. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him back onto her. He yielded easily, pressing into her; she gasped, raking her fingernails down his back.

_That bastard deserves Hell._

He smiled with vicious glee; it sat strangely, tempered as it was with tenderness as he rolled his hips, but it made a thrill slide up her spine regardless. He stroked his fingers down her side.

_He will know true agony. I swear it._

She drew herself up to kiss him—to dispel his words or to seal them onto his lips in promise, she didn’t know—tongues entwined, teeth almost clinking together in their frenzy. He moaned into her mouth, hips quickening. She tangled her fingers in his hair, tugging hard enough to hurt; he pressed his head into her palm, growling, crashing against her—fire and fury—with barely contained ardor. She tightened around him, pulling away from his lips to cry out in aching pleasure; he plummeted after her, wings fluttering in the tumult.

But he never let them fall.

**Author's Note:**

> This took a surprisingly long time to write. I hope you like it.
> 
> Please feel free to offer song suggestions!
> 
> Also, go listen to Beauty and the Beast by Stevie Nicks; it's a wonderful song.


End file.
